Jordan Being Trapped Sketch
by ljmartino
Summary: One Day a boy named Jordan was summoned by Twilight Sparkle who gave him a very special task. He has to go to different dimensions to save Pinkie And Fluttershy. He travels to the Spongebob and the Fairly Odd Parents universe and finally ends up in the Ed Ed and Eddy universe. Will He ever Get Home back to his own world? Stay Tuned


Hey Everyone Jordan here with a story to tell. One day I was relaxing at home playing on my Nintendo Switch when I heard a strange sound coming from my attic. I dreaded going up there since what happened with my Neighbor Kelly and my Cousin Skyler.

But when i was getting closer i heard a strange voice calling to me saying

Jordan Help Me

I hesitated and then pulled down the hidden steps but before i went up there i went to the Hall Closet to get a flashlight and then guzzled down a sip of water from my water bottle that was conveniently in my pocket. I always drink water when im nervous.

Then I took a deep breath and went up the hidden steps and like last time the attic was alot bigger.

I was thinking i hope this isn't the shadow man's doing even though i thought i killed him.

Anyway the voice who called me was no other then Twilight Sparkle.

I shined my flashlight at her and rubbed my eyes thinking i was dreaming but i wasn't.

She said your aren't dreaming Jordan

I said What are you doing here?

She said I came to summon you because I need your help there are some ponies trapped in other dimensions and I really need you to save them.

I said ok and how do i get to these dimensions?

Then Twilight said shine your light over here.

When i shined my light i saw something that looked like a portal.

Go ahead step into the portal said Twilight. And oh before i forget when you get to the different dimensions i want you to find a pony that needs help and bring them home and when you want to get out look for different portals.

I said ok and I dropped my flashlight and stepped into the portal.

When i get out i saw i was in the spongebob universe.

I started walking looking for a pony that needed help.

As I was looking around I asked a random fish if they saw any ponies around.

The Random fish said no and I said ok.

Then I kept walking around.

Then I saw a couple villains one named Manray and the Dirty Bubble hurting a poor Pink Pony named Pinkie.

I knew I had to save her.

So then I got there and started fighting the Villains.

After fighting them I saved the pink pony I introduced myself and we became friends.

Then I asked her Twilight sent me to fetch the other ponies and I need you to come with me.

She said sure I'll come with you and then a portal opened and we got sucked in to another dimension.

When we got out we saw we saw we landed in the fairly oddparents universe.

We walked around and pinkie asked me what should we do Jordan?

I said we go around and look for somepony who needs help that's what Twilight told me.

Okidookielookie said Pinkie Pie.

As me and Pinkie walked around we ran into some students getting yelled at this crazy teacher who is called Denzel Crocker.

I whispered to Pinkie I know that person he's a crazy man who is a teacher from a show I watch.

He likes to steal a fairies magic and go to this place called fairy world.

Pinkie looked at me with confusion that she had no idea of what I was saying which is weird I thought she knew everything.

Anyway we walked around looking for other ponies to help and save.

Then I saw a pony named Fluttershy who was helping the woodlands critters out.

I say hi My name is Jordan and this is Pinkie.

Fluttershy then hugs Pinkie and then I said you to know each other?Fluttershy said yes I was around Ponyville one day and then I suddenly got warped here.

Same thing happened to me said Pinkie.

Anyway another pony named Twilight summoned me to go to different dimensions and save other ponies.

So do you need any help?

Fluttershy said no I don't think so.

Ugh I said I'm never gonna get home.

Fluttershy then said but my fish friends need help their stuck on that seaweed and can't get free.

So I went to free the fish and Fluttershy was really grateful and we became great friends.

Then I asked her if she wanted to come with me to save other ponies.

Then she said yes.

Then the portal opened and I got sent into another dimension with All different ponies. I then said finally you two are home now I can get home.

But it wasn't Ponyville it was another dimension with all different people and ponies were there. I was like ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I thought I was going home after taking these two back to Ponyville I started yelling but then stopped when I saw people looking at me. Then I realized I was in the Ed Edd and Eddy universe.

What am I doing here and how many ponies do I have to save?

Then Twilight came to me in a ghost form and said Jordan it's me Twilight and you don't have to save anymore ponies. There was a glitch in the system and your gonna have to spend the night here.

Ok I said

The next Morning Twilight comes in a ghost form saying Jordan the portal is ready gather Pinkie and Fluttershy and lets go.

Then a portal opens up and me Pinkie and Fluttershy get sucked into it.

We Arrived in Ponyville finally and I drop off Fluttershy and Pinkie. Princess Celestia comes and thanks me for saving Fluttershy and Pinkie.

Your welcome I said.

Now you have to get your award.

Here's a portal to your world.

I said thank you and said bye to the ponies and before I stepped into the portal I asked Twilight how did you come into my Attic? and she said you'll know when time is right and when I stepped out I was back in my room and I just said what just happened?

Was I dreaming?

The End for now


End file.
